Love Is
by minslatte
Summary: [ 3rd CHAP UP—Pervert Kook? ] Cara membangunkan Taehyung? Tanyakan pada Jungkook. Top!Tae Bottom!Kook. TaeKook/VKook. BTS Shortfic collection. Rate M buat jagajaga •w• Review?
1. Tsundere Yoongi

**Tsundere Yoongi**

 _Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi_

All casts belong to themself, i just own the story, and ofc min yoongi

 _ENJOY!_

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm,"

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Apa?"

" _Hyung_ ,"

" _Hyuuungie_ ~"

Yoongi meletakkan buku bacaannya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring untuk mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penghuni perpustakaan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Yoongi menatap kesal pada pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Bukan menjawab pemuda di hadapan Yoongi malah menunjukkan senyum kotak miliknya sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut pipi Yoongi.

"Aku merin—"

Sekali lagi, suara buku menghasilkan tatapan tidak suka dari penghuni perpustakaan pada pasangan di sudut perpustakaan itu. Yoongi bersungut menatap pemuda di depannya kemudian beranjak keluar meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mengaduh karena dahinya dikecup manis oleh buku tebal milik Yoongi.

Di luar perpustakaan, Yoongi memasang wajah dingin khasnya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak mengumpati seseorang yang seenak hidung mancungnya mencium pipinya.

Apa Yoongi membenci pemuda itu?

Katakan, ya. Yoongi membenci. Karena, demi Tuhan, pemuda itu—Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya, mematikan ponselnya selama seminggu penuh. Seminggu penuh!

Yoongi masih ingat jelas seminggu sebelumnya, ketika Taehyung meminta izin kepadanya untuk menjadi panitia orientasi mahasiswa baru. Taehyung saat itu benar-benar meyakinkan Yoongi, bahwa dia akan menghubunginya begitu ia sampai di tempat camping. Bahkan, malam itu Taehyung nekat menginap di apartemen Yoongi.

"Aku berjanji, _hyung_. Hanya seminggu dan aku akan menghubungimu setiap 6 jam. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya saat itu. Dia tahan saja jika Taehyung akan menghubunginya 6 jam sekali, dia hanya tidak yakin jika Taehyungnya akan tahan tanpa menghubunginya terus-menerus.

"Itu terserahmu, Taetae. Apa kau yakin dapat berjauhan dariku?" Yoongi membalas sambil memainkan jarinya di atas dada Taehyung yang berbaring di sampingnya. Taehyung tampak berpikir. Kemudian menggeleng cepat dan memeluk yang lebih mungil. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo milik kekasih gulanya.

"Tidak, sugar. Itu akan sulit. Benar-bemar sulit," Taehyung melepaskan dekapannya kemudian memandangi Yoongi. "Aku akan merindukan mata ini—" Taehyung mengecup kedua mata Yoongi. "—hidung ini—" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "—dan aku akan merindukan bibir cherrymu, sugar," Taehyung mengecup bibir Yoongi sebelum akhirnya memanggut bibir atas Yoongi. Tiga puluh detik dan Taehyung melepaskan bibir Yoongi.

"Kau berlebihan, Taetae," Yoongi berbisik tanpa memisahkan jarak mereka. Taehyung mengecup bibir Yoongi lagi sebelum mendekap kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur. Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak akan merindukanku?" Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan syok yang jelas-jelas tidak natural. Yoongi mencibir.

"Dasar bodoh," Yoongi memeluk Taehyungnya kembali. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda dan menghirup wangi memabukkan milik kekasih bocahnya. "Sekarang saja aku sudah merindukanmu, bodoh,"

Yoongi mendesis kesal sekali lagi. Kesal dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya, Taehyung itu tidak peka atau memang bodoh sih?

" _Hyung_ ," Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau marah?" Yoongi mendecak sebal.

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian membalikkan tubuh Yoongi agar mengahadapnya. "Yoongi—"

 ** _Puk_**.

Yoongi kembali memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku yang dibawanya. "Panggil aku ' _hyung_ ', bodoh!" Taehyung tidak meringis kesakitan, tapi masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya. Anggap saja Taehyung itu masokis. Karena baginya pukulan tadi adalah pukulan kasih sayang. Kekanakan memang.

" _Hyung_ bodoh,"

"Mati sana kau, Kim—bodoh—Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Tae- _hyung_ ," Taehyung tersenyum ketika seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya setelah ia beberapa kali memencet bel.

"Hai, Jihoon- _ie_. Apa Yoongi di rumah?" Taehyung sedang di rumah—apartemen Yoongi sekarang, dan seseorang yang membukakan pintunya adalah adik Yoongi, Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Masuk saja, _hyung_. Dia ada di kamarnya," Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai oranye Jihoon gemas. Jihoon dan Yoongi itu mirip. Sama-sama menggemaskan. Taehyung heran, ibu Yoongi dan Jihoon ketika hamil mereka mengidam apa hingga memiliki anak yang begitu manis.

"Terimakasih, Jihoon- _ie_ ," Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen mungil itu. Matanya menelusur ruang tengah di sana. Ada yang berbeda. "Hei, Jihoon- _ie_ ," yang dipanggil menoleh. "Sejak kapan fotoku dan Yoongi _hyung_ digantung di situ?" Taehyung menunjuk beberapa figura yang berisi fotonya dan Yoongi.

Di salah satu figura ada foto selfie mereka berdua ketika membeli kopi di kedai kopi. Taehyung ingat benar, itu saat kencan pertamanya dengan Yoongi. Di bawahnya ada foto landscape memperlihatkan Taehyung yang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang sambil mencium pipinya dengan background sungai Han. Figura terakhir ada fotonya dengan Yoongi di acara pernikahan kakaknya—Kim Seokjin. Yoongi terlihat manis mengenakan setelan jas dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Rambutnya berwarna mint senada dengan bunga yang digenggamnya. Ah~ Taehyung jadi rindu moment itu.

"Oh, itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Yoongi _hyung_ kesalkan. Hanya saja hari kamis kemarin dia bilang dia dapat libur dan membersihkan apartemen. Ketika aku pulang Yoongi _hyung_ sedang memasang figura-figura itu sambil menyumpahi Tae- _hyung_ ," Jihoon menjawab sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Menyumpahiku?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Dia bilang 'Tae sialan. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhku ketika pulang nanti. Awas saja. Akan kupotong pisangnya'. Ya ya, pokoknya seperti itu,"

Taehyung begidik ketika kalimat _Akan_ _kupotong_ _pisangnya_ sampai di telinganya. Dia tahu betul kekasihnya itu galak. Tapi dia tidak berpikir jika kekasihnya juga psiko.

"Terimakasih, Jihoon- _ie_! Aku akan mentraktirmu besok Jum'at di kantin kampus," Jihoon hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi. Mengetuk pintunya pelan dan segera mendapat sahutan dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ada apa, Ji—sialan," Yoongi yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel di atas kasurnya mengumpat begitu tahu itu bukan adiknya melainkan Taehyung. Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotaknya kemudian menimang tas plastik yang dibawanya.

"Mau _cheesecake_?" Yoongi mendengus kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Pergi dari sini, bodoh!" Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengar Yoongi merajuk. Yoongi memang lebih tua darinya, tapi Taehyung juga harus mengakui ketika mereka bersama, maka Taehyung yang lebih bersikap dewasa daripada Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ ," Taehyung mendekat ke arah kasur Yoongi dan duduk di pinggir kasur Yoongi setelah meletakkan _cheesecake_ nya di atas nakas sebelah ranjang. Yoongi membuka selimutnya dan dan hanya menunjukkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Panggil aku _hyung_!" Yoongi mendecak tidak suka. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan memanggilmu _baby_ dan kau memanggilku _oppa_?" Taehyung menggoda Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan matanya kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

" _Ya_!" Taehyung tersenyum menang. Itu _kinky_ terparah Yoongi selama ini, dan Taehyung sangat suka menggodanya dengan itu.

Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi menggemaskan Yoongi. "Jadi, _baby_. Apa kau tidak merindukan _oppa_?"

Yoongi memukul lengan Taehyung tapi kemudian menubrukan wajahnya dengan dada bidang Taehyung. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Taehyung. "Sialan, Tae. Kau benar-benar sialan," Yoongi berbisik. Taehyung mengelus sayang surai hitam Yoongi. Yoongi itu tsundere, tapi tidak ketika ia sedang bersama Taehyung. Sisi manisnya akan keluar.

"Dan kau benar-benar cantik, Yoong. Maafkan aku," Taehyung sekarang membawa Yoongi dalam pangkuannya kemudian memeluknya. Yoongi berdeham sambil memainkan rambut belakang kekasihnya. "Aku bukannya tidak mau menghubungimu atau berniat mematikan ponselku, Yoong. Tapi di sana sinyal benar-benar sulit. Aku mencoba meminjam ponsel temanku tapi itu sama saja,"

"Aku yakin—" Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung. "—kau menemukan banyak wanita cantik ketika ospek kemarin,"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya menggoda Yoongi tidak salah. "Ya. Banyaaak sekali wanita cantik di sana, hyung. Dan kau tahu apa?" Yoongi menggeleng. "Mereka semua mengejarku. Yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pesona kekasih—"

"Kenapa tidak memacari mereka saja?" Yoongi bertanya sinis—memotong ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk. "Kau benar juga, hyung. Mungkin aku harus segera memacari mereka satu—"

 ** _Cup_**.

"Diam kau!" Yoongi berbisik di telinga Taehyung dan memeluknya setelah mencium bibirnya agar pemuda tan itu diam. Taehyung tersenyum menang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang lebih mungil.

"Jadi, _baby_ memaafkan _oppa_?" Yoongi tidak menjawab tapi menggesekan hidungnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium pipi kanan Yoongi. "Tapi, omong-omong _baby_ —" Taehyung menarik Yoongi dari ceruk lehernya dan membuat mereka berdua bertatapan. "—ku dengar dari Jihoon, kau ingin memotong pisangku ketika aku pulang," Yoongi membulatkan matanya kemudian kembali memeluk Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya dia ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Itu karena aku kesal padamu!" Yoongi merengek.

"Kesal atau rindu pada _oppa_ , hm?"

Yoongi menggigit pundak Taehyung kecil. "Aku rindu Tae- _oppa_ ," Yoongi berbisik. Taehyung kembali menjauhkan Yoongi dari ceruk lehernya.

"Kau bilang apa, _baby_?" Taehyung dengar. Dia hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian menunduk, menimang apakah ia harus mengatakannya lagi.

"Baby merindukan Tae _oppa_ ," Yoongi mengatakannya dengan menunduk dan pipi yang memerah. Taehyung jadi gemas dan berakhir dengan mencium bibir Yoongi.

Taehyung merapatkan pangkuan Yoongi padanya kemudian berbisik di telinga Yoongi. " _Wanna_ _play_ _with_ _oppa_ , _baby_?" Tangan Taehyung turun dari pinggang Yoongi dan meremas bokong tembam kekasihnya.

" _Ssh_ —Tae!" Oh, Yoongi lupa jika Taehyung adalah orang paling mesum yang pernah ia kenal.

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi keluar bersama Soonyoung!" Jihoon berteriak disusul dengan suara pintu tertutup. Taehyung menyeringai menatap Yoongi kemudian memanggut bibir bawah Yoongi sebentar.

"Lihat, bahkan Jihoon membiarkan kita berdua saja," Taehyung masih mempertahankan seringaiannya dan kembali meremas bokong Yoongi.

" _Ahh_ —Taehyung!"

Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cara berjalan normal besok. Karena Yoongi yakin Taehyung tidak akan berhenti dalam satu atau dua ronde.

.

.

.

 _—끝—_

 _minslatte, 2k17_

 _Hello! after 2yrs omg._

 _idk, what the fck is it ㅠㅠ_

 _ini rencananya sih kumpulan short-fic. short yg bener-bener short heuheu. Bukan cuma TaeGi. kalo bisa malah semua otp ak jadiin cerita hehe._

 _—ok see you next chapter!_

 _spoiler, i just work on vkook fic. and maybe next chapter will be vkook!_


	2. It's You

**It's** **You**

 _By_ **minslatte**

 **Taehyung** **x** **Yoongi** _as_ _maincast_

.

.

 _ENJOY_ ~!

.

.

.

Yoongi membenci Taehyung.

Sebenarnya tidak begitu membencinya. Hanya saja, Yoongi tidak suka dengan cara Taehyung mendekatinya!

Seperti saat ini. Yoongi menemukan beberapa surat dan coklat di lokernya. Oh, ada juga setangkai mawar merah. Sialan, Yoongi bukan seorang gadis yang suka diberi bunga dan coklat. Dan lagi, ayolah, ini zaman modern, bukankah Taehyung bisa mengirimnya pesan lewat ponsel daripada surat? Atau jangan-jangan Taehyung tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel?

Yoongi meremas surat-surat beramplop merah muda itu. Kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah bersamaan dengan setangkai bunga mawar. Yoongi mendecak kemudian mengambil coklat yang ada di lokernya. Menutup lokernya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Oi, Hoseok!" Yang dipanggil Hoseok menoleh dan menangkap coklat dari Yoongi. Hoseok berseru terima kasih dan Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan bagian loker. Moodnya sedang tidak baik kali ini.

Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah rooftop. Tidur di sana mungkin bisa menetralkan pikiran Yoongi yang sedang penuh dengan ujian. Maklum, berada di kelas tiga membuatnya harus terus belajar jika ingin masuk universitas.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Yoongi mengumpat. Dia baru saja membuka pintu rooftop dan disuguhi pemandangan seorang alien—maksudku, Kim Taehyung—yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat yang biasa Yoongi tempati.

"Oh! Hai, Yoongi _hyung_!" Taehyung menyapa Yoongi kelewat ceria. Yoongi mendecak sebal kemudian menutup pintu rooftop kembali dan pergi.

Taehyung tersenyum mamandang Yoongi yang pergi meninggalkannya. Menurutnya lucu melihat Yoongi yang akan berjengit kesal tiap kali melihatnya. Mata sayunya akan sedikit membola dan membuatnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Ah, Taehyung jadi ingin hari-harinya penuh dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi memasukkan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya asal—asal cepat, itu yang ada di pikiran Yoongi. Inginnya cepat-cepat keluar kelas setelah bel berbunyi dan berlari keluar area sekolah. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung. Ukh, membayangkan bertemu dengan Taehyung saja sudah membuatnya dongkol. Adik kelasnya itu memang benar-benar berkemauan keras.

"Seokjin, aku duluan," Yoongi menggendong tasnya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih santai memasukkan buku-bukunya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Tinggal menuruni tangga dan melewati lorong kelas dua dia akan sampai ke halaman sekolah.

Tunggu dulu. Lorong kelas dua?

 _What_ _the_ _fuck_. Taehyung pasti akan menunggunya di depan kelasnya. Sialan double sialan.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan lawan arah dengan siswa lain yang ingin pulang. Satu-satunya jalan ia pulang adalah melewati gerbang belakang sekolah. Dan itu berarti ia harus berjalan lebih jauh, menuruni tangga dan berjalan lagi menuju gerbang belakang yang cukup jauh dari ujung tangga.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Itu Seokjin. Yoongi menoleh pada Seokjin sebentar.

"Pulang," Yoongi melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin. Dia berlari kecil menuju tangga.

Yoongi pikir ia akan terhindar dari Taehyung jika lewat sini. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah biasa diikuti Taehyung ketika pulang sekolah. Yang membuatnya risih hanya suara Taehyung yang terus-terusan mengoceh mengagumi Yoongi.

"Syukurlah," Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Dia sudah sampai di ujung tangga, omong-omong. Dan dia tidak menemukan Taehyung.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga terakhir. Menetralkan nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya.

Yoongi mendongak ketika seseorang menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin pada lehernya. Cola dingin. Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya, mata sayunya sedikit membola ketika ia sadar siapa yang memberinya cola.

"Hai, _hyung_!" Sapaan dengan suara husky itu mendenging di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi mendesis.

"Kim Taehyung," Yoongi mendecak. Taehyung tersenyum riang menatap Yoongi. Yang ditatap masih setia menggembungkan pipi. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang mulai mengerucut lucu.

 _Ukh_ , Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Kau tidak mau menerimanya, _hyung_? Udara sedang panas sekali, loh,"

Inginnya Yoongi menolak. Gengsilah menerima pemberian dari orang yang selalu dihindarinya. Tapi, hell, ini pertengahan musim panas. Dan suhu udara memang sangat panas hari ini. Ditambah Yoongi yang mati-matian menghindari Taehyung hingga ia nekat lewat gerbang belakang.

"Baiklah," Yoongi mengambil cola dingin dari tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum senang kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _hyung_?" Taehyung membuka colanya. Di sampingnya, Yoongi sedang asik dengan colanya.

"Terima kasih," Yoongi berucap pendek kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari tangga. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih meminum colanya.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan," Taehyung berlari menyusul Yoongi. Kemudian menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Yoongi.

"Pergilah ke dokter jika telingamu bermasalah," Datar. Tapi Taehyung menyukainya. Yoongi memang dingin, tertutup, dan blak-blakan. Dan Taehyung sangat menyukainya.

" _Ah_ ~ hatiku jadi hangat mendengar Yoongi hyung memerhatikanku," Taehyung memegangi dadanya dengan senyum konyolnya. Yoongi merotasi bola matanya.

"Ini musim panas, bodoh," Taehyung tertawa. Yoongi mencibir.

Inginnya ia berlari saja dari Kim Taehyung. Atau kubur saja Yoongi hidup-hidup asalkan ia tidak bertemu Taehyung. Abaikan pilihan kedua karena Yoongi masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Benar juga, hyung. Aku salah memakai kalimat, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh," Yoongi merotasi bola matanya kembali. Taehyung tersenyum.

Memandang Yoongi dari jarak sedekat ini sebenarnya biasa Taehyung lakukan. Dia bahkan mengikuti Yoongi pulang. Alasannya? Rumah Taehyung berjarak dua rumah dari rumah Yoongi. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak tahu.

Omong-omong soal rumah Taehyung, yang Yoongi tahu, dua rumah setelahnya adalah rumah Kim Seokjin. Taehyung sepupu Seokjin. Yoongi saja yang terlalu cuek dengan eksistensi Kim Taehyung jika ia berada di rumah Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , ikut aku yuk," Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi. Yoongi berjengit kesal kemudian memukul tangan Taehyung yang masih menarik-narik lengannya.

"Aku akan ujian dua minggu lagi, bodoh. Aku harus belajar," Taehyung menurunkan bibirnya. Yoongi bersumpah ekspresi Taehyung terlihat benar-benar mengerikan.

"Anggap saja ini _refreshing_ , _hyung_ ," Yoongi mendecak.

"Jika yang kau maksud _refreshing_ adalah menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, tidak terima kasih," Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya. Taehyung menahan lengan Yoongi. Membuat yang lebih tua kembali berjengit kesal dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

"Sekali saja, _hyung_. Sebelum kau lulus, ya?" Taehyung memohon. Yoongi merotasi bola matanya malas. Tapi kemudian mengangguk setuju. Membuat yang lebih tinggi bersorak dan berucap terima kasih berulang kali.

"Satu syarat," Taehyung menatap Yoongi berbinar dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebelum jam 10 kau harus mengantarku pulang,"

Jangankan mengantar Yoongi pulang, mengantar Yoongi ke luar angkasa pun Taehyung mau.

"Tentu, _hyung_!"

"Bukit belakang kompleks rumahku?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya ketika Taehyung membawanya ke bukit yang ada di belakang kompleks rumah Yoongi. Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran bocahnya pada Yoongi. Kemudian menarik Yoongi agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah, hyung. Matahari sudah terbenam _dan_ ini musim panas,"

"Ya. Lalu?" Taehyung menekuk lututnya. Bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Stargazing_ ," Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung ke langit. Menekuk lututnya kemudian menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya diantara lengannya.

Yoongi terdiam. Begitu pula Taehyung. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sesekali helaan nafas terdengar diantara keduanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _stargazing_ setelah 8 tahun," Yoongi bergumam lirih setelah tiga puluh menit mereka diam memandangi langit. Taehyung melirik Yoongi sejenak. Menatapi betapa manisnya Yoongi ketika ia terdiam dan memandangi langit dengan mata sayu yang berbinar.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, _hyung_ ," Taehyung berucap main-main. Yoongi bergumam.

"Hei! Apa itu pasar malam?" Yoongi menunjuk tempat yang penuh dengan lampu bersinar terang.

"Ya. Aku baru akan mengajakmu ke sana. Kau mau, _hyung_?" Taehyung dapat melihat gurat bahagia di wajah Yoongi ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah, ternyata semudah ini membuat Yoongi senang. Jika Taehyung tahu lebih awal, dia akan sering mengajak Yoongi ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau mau aku gendong, _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya ketika mereka sama-sama berdiri. Yoongi menatap Taehyung datar. Yang ditatap menunjukkan cengiran bocahnya. "Daripada kau capek turun dari sini dan tidak bisa berjalan-jalan di pasar malam,"

Yoongi menarik nafas. Kemudian menghelanya pelan-pelan. Taehyung ada benarnya. Yoongi benar-benar ingin refreshing malam ini. Tapi, jika ia harus kelelahan karena menuruni bukit dan tidak bisa menikmati pasar malam kan sia-sia.

"Baiklah,"

Yoongi lebih kurus dari yang terlihat.

Taehyung bersumpah jika ia menjadi kekasih Yoongi, ia akan menjejali mulut Yoongi dengan makanan yang bergizi. Taehyung bahkan tidak merasa lelah ketika ia sampai di bawah bukit sambil menggendong Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar perlu asupan gizi.

"Tae, ayo kita ke sana!" Yoongi menarik tangan Taehyung menuju stan yang terlihat ramai. Stan tembak alien.

Taehyung sih senang-senang saja ditarik Yoongi ke sana ke mari. Apalagi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangannya digenggam yang lebih mungil.

"Kenapa ke sini, _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya ketika Yoongi memberinya pistol air untuk menembaki alien yang lewat.

"Kau harus membantuku mendapatkan boneka kumamon itu, Tae," Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir sedikit mengerucut seperti biasa. Bedanya Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Yoongi merajuk. _Ukh_ , manisnya. Taehyung jadi ingin memeluk dan mencubit pipinya.

"Baiklah," Taehyung mengusak surai blonde Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kemudian mulai menembaki alien yang lewat.

Setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di stan itu. Yoongi tersenyum senang. Senyum yang bahkan Taehyung jarang melihatnya. Membuat Taehyung jadi ikut senang. Di tangan Yoongi, boneka kumamon berukuran sedang terus saja ia tatapi.

"Semua karena kau hanya mendapatkan skor sedikit. Coba kau mendapatkan skor sama denganku pasti dapat yang besar," Yoongi menatap kesal Taehyung. Tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

Tulus. Taehyung tau Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Tidak seperti sore tadi ketika ia memberinya cola.

"Tentu, _hyung_ ," Taehyung membalas senyuman Yoongi. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar pasar malam. Pasar malam semakin ramai. "Kau lapar, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendongak menatap Taehyung kemudian mengangguk. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan polos. Yoongi jadi seperti anak kecil yang merajuk dengan boneka yang ia peluk.

"Ayo makan,"

"Terima kasih makanannya," Yoongi menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu dari Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yoongi yang mengipasi wajahnya karena suhu yang panas.

"Mau pulang, _hyung_?" Yoongi melirik jam di sudut warung ramen. Masih pukul 9.15. Tapi Yoongi sudah merasa benar-benar mengantuk setelah makan satu mangkuk besar ramen. Ditambah jalan-jalan di pasar malam tadi cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Ayo pulang," Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian menyampirkan tas gendongnya.

"Baiklah," Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi setelah ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan pulang beriringan dalam keadaan diam. Sesekali Taehyung akan mengoceh dan dibalas deheman atau 'ya' oleh Yoongi.

" _Ah_!" Yoongi memekik ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat. Yoongi mendongak menatap yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau hampir tertabrak pengendara sepeda, _hyung_ ," Yoongi menguap. Mata sayunya terlihat benar-benar mengantuk. Taehyung jadi tidak tega membiarkan Yoongi berjalan. "Mau aku gendong, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menguap sekali lagi. Dia mengucek matanya pelan kemudian membalik tubuh Taehyung. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk leher Taehyung dari belakang.

"Aku mengantuk," Yoongi berbisik. Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian menggendong Yoongi.

Taehyung dapat mendengar nafas teratur Yoongi di lehernya setelah lima belas menit mereka berjalan. Boneka kumamon yang mereka dapatkan Yoongi genggam. Taehyung tampak seperti seorang kakak yang menggendong adiknya sekarang.

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung bermonolog. "Aku tau kau tidak akan mendengarnya, jadi aku akan mengatakannya,"

"Ini sudah satu tahun sejak aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa Seokjin _hyung_ memberitahumu jika aku adalah saudara sepupunya. Sebenarnya saat itu Seokjin _hyung_ berniat membantuku mendekatimu. Tapi aku tidak mau. Tentu saja! Akan lucu jika aku mendapatkanmu tanpa usahaku sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu dengan caraku sendiri," Taehyung terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut berharap padamu. Tapi hari ini aku tahu kau akan membuka hatimu untukku entah kapan. Dan aku akan menunggunya. Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ ,"

"Ini pernyataanku yang kedua, kan? Aku—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Yoongi menyapa telinganya. Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"A—apa _hyung_?" Yoongi mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar harus ke dokter telinga, Tae," Yoongi berbisik masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Taehyung mengulum senyumnya. Inginnya sekarang ia memeluk Yoongi dan menciuminya. _Duh_ , Taehyung jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu matahari besok.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ,"

"Hn," Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung. Taehyung sih senang-senang saja. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung berhenti memainkan rambutku!" Yoongi berteriak kesal. Karena kekasih bocahnya terus-terusan mengganggunya belajar. Padahal ujian masuk universitas tinggal satu minggu lagi.

 _Well_ , mereka berpacaran. Ini sudah minggu pertama mereka menjalin hubungan sejak Yoongi mengakuinya minggu lalu.

"Kau mengabaikanku lebih dari tiga jam, _hyung_ ," Taehyung merajuk dengan suara huskynya. Membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Aku harus belajar, Taehyung- _ie_ ," Yoongi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung yang duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memegangi kedua lengan Yoongi.

"Kau perlu istirahat, _hyung_. Kau bahkan belum makan sejak aku ke sini," Yoongi mendesah lelah. Kemudian menaiki ranjangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung. Pemuda Min itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung. Dan Taehyung memeluknya.

"Aku lelah," Yoongi berbisik. Taehyung mengelus sayang punggung Yoongi.

"Makan ya, _hyung_? Aku tidak mau kau sakit,"

"Ibuku tidak meninggalkan masakan matang untukku. Aku tidak bisa memasak," Yoongi menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada dada Taehyung. Yoongi merajuk.

"Aku masakan ya?" Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya. Mata sayunya menatap Taehyung ragu. "Aku bisa masak. Jangan khawatir," Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menyentil dahi Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Taehyung. Kenapa hanya ada sayur?" Yoongi mendecak tidak suka. Taehyung menunjukkan cengirannya. Kemudian mendekati Yoongi dan menarik tubuh kurus kekasihnya untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Kau harus banyak makan sayur, sayang. Dua hari ini kau hanya makan kimchi dan ramen instan, kan? Tubuhmu perlu asupan gizi, _hyung_ ," Taehyung duduk di samping Yoongi. Yoongi mendecak sebal.

"Aku tidak mau sayur," Yoongi berkata datar, tapi tajam. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengambil mangkuk di depan Yoongi yang berisi sup berbagai sayur.

"Aku suapi ya?" Taehyung menyendokkan supnya pada Yoongi yang masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Buka mulutmu, _hyung_ ," Yoongi menggeleng. "Kita makan daging setelah ini, bagaimana?" Taehyung membujuk Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh menatap kekasihnya. Mata sayunya berbinar menatap Taehyung.

"Janji?" Taehyung mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengambil mangkuk supnya dari tangan Taehyung. Memakannya dengan tenang. Tangab Taehyung terulur dan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung_. Sungguh," Taehyung berucap tulus. Yoongi menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Diamlah," Dan Taehyung tertawa.

.

.

.

 _Hi!_

 _Ga sesuai janji ya he he._

 _Ini pernah aku post, dan akhirnya aku hapus dan masukin ke sini ehe._

 _Yang nunggu vkook, ntar malem ya kalo koneksinya lancar ㅠㅠ._

 _Review, okay?( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_


	3. Pervert Kook?

**Pervert Kook?**

 _By_ **minslatte**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook** _as maincast_

 ** _I just own the story and of course Min Yoongi ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_**

 _Enjoy!~_

Matahari sudah terbit sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dering jam weker dan alarm ponsel pun sudah berisik dari tiga puluh menit tadi. Tapi nyatanya, sinar matahari yang menembus tirai dan dering si berisik jam weker dan alarm masih belum cukup untuk membangunkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dengan alasan 'aku lelah. Dan hari ini adalah liburan, biarkan aku tidur' Taehyung masih nyaman bergelung dengan guling dan selimutnya. Bahkan, si ibu Bangtan—Kim Seokjin, datang dengan satu piring penuh sarapan untuk membangunkannya, Kim Taehyung masih bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya. Atau Jung Hoseok yang datang dengan suara berisiknya, naasnya _malah_ terkena lemparan bantal dari Taehyung.

Tapi, apa Taehyung akan tetap bertahan jika yang mengganggunya adalah kelinci manis—Jeon Jungkook. Min Yoongi berani bertaruh dengan seluruh koleksi video dewasa Kim Namjoon jika Taehyung masih bertahan dengan tidurnya. Karena, demi apapun, Jeon—kelinci—Jungkook yang tengah merajuk adalah hal yang paling melemahkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyuuung_ ," Taehyung merasakan pergerakan pada tempat tidurnya. Bukannya membuka selimutnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Kim Taehyung _malah_ semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

" _Hyungie_ ," Taehyung masih _keukeuh_ dengan posisinya meski sekarang si sumber suara merajuk itu menggoyangkan badan Taehyung.

" _Ish,_ Tae- _hyungie_! Bangun~" si sumber suara—Jeon Jungkook, masih berusaha menggoyangkan badan Taehyung. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai memukuli lengan Taehyung.

"Tae—" belum selesai Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangan yang ia gunakan memukuli Taehyung ditarik hingga ia kini berada di pelukan Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau begitu berisik, Kook- _ie_?" suara serak Taehyung mengalun di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook mendecak dalam pelukan Taehyung kemudian bergerak dan duduk di atas perut Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , bangun~" Jungkook merajuk kembali sambil jemarinya bergerak membuat pola abstrak pada dada Taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

 ** _Cup_**.

"Bangun, _hyungie_ ," Jungkook berucap setelah mengecup bibir Taehyung. Yang lebih tua menggeleng masih mempertahankan matanya yang tertutup. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Bangun, _hyung_. Atau mau melihatku pergi dengan Jimin- _ie hyung_?!"

Taehyung membuka matanya kemudian dalam sekali gerakan ia kini berada di atas tubuh kelincinya. Matanya sayu menatap tajam pada hazel yang lebih muda.

 ** _Cup._**

"Katakan sekali lagi?" Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook setelah memberi kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jimin- _ie hyung_ ," Jungkook berucap sembari membalas tatapan mata kekasihnya. " _Hyungi_ _e_ , minggir. Kau be—"

 ** _Cup._**

"Kelinciku sekarang nakal, ya? Hingga berani mengusir kekasihnya sendiri," Jungkook mendengus.

"Kau berat, _hyung_. Makanya aku menyuruhmu pergi," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya mengulum cuping telinga Jungkook.

" _Ahh_ — _hyungie_!"

"Ya, _bunny_? Dan kau tau apa lagi kesalahanmu, _bunny_?" Jungkook menggeleng menatap mata kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya tajam. Taehyung kembali menunjukkan senyum miringnya sebelum tangannya bergerak menuju paha dalam Jungkook dan meremasnya.

" _Hyungie_!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai celana ketat dan pendek di dalam dorm, _huh_? Kau ingin menggoda seluruh _member_?" Ingatkan Jungkook tentang kekasihnya yang terlalu posesif padanya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_ ," Taehyung menggeleng. Tangannya kembali meremas paha dalam Jungkook. " _Ssh_ _—hyung_!"

"Bukan seperti itu caranya meminta maaf kan, _bunny_?"

"A-apa?"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook dan menciuminya. " _Morning sex_?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya sebelum akhirnya Taehyung mencium bibir yang lebih muda.

Kembali ingatkan Jungkook tentang bagaimana mesumnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

 _Hi!_

 _Jadi ini Vkook yang aku bilang._

 _Sebenernya bukan ini ehe._

 _Ini work baru, yg niat aku post bukan ini._

 _Semoga suka ya. Karena aku tahu, ini aneh ㅠㅠ._

 _Next chapter mau siapa? Taegi Vkook_

 _Taejin? MinYoon? KookGa? Atau crack couple yang lain? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_

 ** _Epilogue_**

" _Hyung_ , kau melihat Jungkook?" Yoongi menoleh ketika suara Jimin menginterupsi acara menonton tvnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya masuk kamar Taehyung," Jimin melompat duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi mendecak sebelum memukul kepala Jimin dengan remote tv.

"Kau serius, _hyung_?"

"Kau pernah aku bohongi?" Yoongi membalikkan pertanyaan Jimin. Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku harap Jungkook dapat berjalan benar besok,"

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu dengan Jungkook, ya?" Yoongi menatap Jimin garang. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku hanya menuruti Jungkook, _hyungie_ ," Yoongi menyipitkan matanya menatap Jimin. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jungkook meminta tolong padaku untuk mengajaknya keluar agar Taehyung cemburu dan menghukumnya,"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

 _See you next chapter, guyseu!( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_


End file.
